Regalo de navidad
by MaestroJGC
Summary: Fic inspirado en una de las pocas canciones que me gustan. Espero les guste.


**_Hola le_** ** _ctores, esta historia la haré con la letra de una canción que me gusta y busque incluso en YouTube si no había un corto de miraculous con esta canción pero no tuve éxito._** ** _Bueno sin más que escribir les dejó el fic..._**

 **Regaló de navidad**

Una navidad más que Adrien Agreste pasaba sólo.

Su padre estaba en viajes de negocios y su amigo Nino con su propia familia.

Se transformo en Cat noir y salió a explorar la ciudad en esa fría y nevada noche, pasando casa por casa y viendo como todos eran más felices que él y celebraban las fiestas.

Llegó a la punte de la Torre Eiffel y se acostó mientras tapaba su rostro con sus manos.

-Feliz navidad a mí.

-¿Cat?

Se sobresalto y vio a Ladybug a su lado.

-¿Qué sucede mí Lady?

Fingió una sonrisa que ni el se creía y la chica suspiro cansada.

-Hace un par de meses que mis sentimientos entraron en duda contigo y el chico que me gusta.

El chico abrió grande sus ojos sin saber que decir.

-Y así mismo descubrí tú identidad Adrien.

Ladybug se puso de pié y le sonrió.

-Ahora se que los dos chicos que me gustaban eran uno sólo.

Cat noir se paró y seguía sin creer lo que la chica le decía.

-Perfecto my Lady, tú también me gustas.

Se acercó a abrazarla pero ella la detuvo con su mano.

-Te dare un regalo de navidad y si descubres mí identidad sere tu novia si tú lo quieres ¿ok?

El rubio asistió con alegría y la chica le hizo una señal para que se siente.

-No te burles, no soy muy buena cantando.

-Jamás lo haría my Lady.

La chica se alejó un poco más del rubio y tomó aire para comenzar con la canción.

" _Vivo con el corazón un poco acelerado_

 _Creo que a veces sin razón no me enojo demasiado_

 _Y puedo ser muy distraida_

 _Con mil cosas en la vida_

 _Pero no si estás aquí"._

El chico la miró y se puso a pensar quien podría ser.

Ladybug se acercó más a el para que la oiga mejor.

 _"Soy un alma apasionada todo el tiempo_

 _No me importa casi nada_

 _Porque digo lo que siento_

 _Y cuando digo que te quiero_

 _Lo hago con amor sincero"._

La chica le acarició el resto y se alejó un poco mientras Cat noir se sonrojaba.

 _"Que se entere el mundo en_ _tero_

 _Que te quiero para mí_

 _Tal vez soy complicada_

 _Soy peor enamorada_

 _Y ya me enamoré de ti_

 _Regálame un beso_

 _Regálame un sueño_

 _Regálame el tiempo_

 _Que te regalo algo mejor_

 _Yo te doy la luna llena_

 _En mis ojos las estrellas_

 _En mis besos te regalo un mar de amor"_

Eso fue más que suficiente y a Adrien le vino la imagen de su compañera de clases.

Se puso de pié y la miró con asombro.

 _"Regálame un beso_

 _Regálame un sueno_

 _Ven dame tu frío y lo convierto en mi calor_

 _Te regalo mis_ _sentidos_

 _La ilusión de mis latidos_

 _Si me quieres te regalo lo que soy_

 _Un mar de amor"._

Cat noir quiso hablar pero ella le tapo los labios con sus dedos y le gineo el ojo.

 _"Quiero amarte y que me ames todo el tiempo_

 _Que no nos importe nada y que vivamos el momento_

 _Y yo decirte que te quiero_

 _Tú me digas por ti muero_

 _Darte el corazon entero_

 _Y que se por siempre así_

 _Ya vez no pido nada_

 _Sólo quiero una mirada_

 _Que me una por siempre a ti"._

El chico ya no se contuvo y unas lágrimas de alegría comenzaban a caer.

Se acercó a Ladybug y la abrazó mientras está estaba de espalda.

 _"Regálame un beso_

 _Regálame un sueño_

 _Regálame el tiempo_

 _Que te regalo algo mejor_

 _Yo te doy la luna llena_

 _En mis ojos las estrellas_

 _En mis besos te regalo_ _un mar de amor"._

Ahora la chica se volteó y así corresponder al abrazo mientras seguía cantando.

 _Regálame un beso_

 _Regálame un sueño_

 _Ven dame tu frío y lo convierto en mi calor_

 _Te regalo mis sentidos_

 _La ilusión de mis latidos_

 _Si me quieres te regalo lo qu_ _e soy_

 _Regálame un beso_

 _Regálame un sueño_

 _Regálame el tiempo_

 _Que te regalo algo mejor_

 _Yo te doy la luna llena_

 _En mis ojos las estrellas_

 _En mis besos te regalo un mar de amor"_ _._

La chica hizo que su amigo se inclinara un poco para que sus narices choquen mientras ella le limpiaba las lágrimas que había en sus mejillas.

 _"Regálame un beso_

 _Regálame un sueño_

 _Oh oh oh oh oh_

 _Te regalo mis sentidos_

 _La ilusión de mis latidos_

 _Si me quieres te regalo lo que soy_

 _Un mar de amor_."

Ella acercó más su rostro y a unos centímetros muy pequeños de los labios del chico se desvió y lo besó en la mejilla.

-Feliz navidad Adrien.

La chica tomó su yo-yo y se fue dejando al rubio con una sonrisa única mientras se tocaba su mejilla.

-Felíz navidad Marinette.

Quizás él no pasaba la navidad con sus familiares o amigos, siempre la pasaba sólo desde que su madre desapareció y detestaba las fiestas por éso mismo... pero de ahora en más las fiestas lo volverían a alegrar.

-Y te amo aún más ahora que se quien eres.

Tomó su bastón y se fue a su casa con alegría.

 ** _Fin..._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._** **Hola!** **No me juzguen, me gusta está canción y me dio ganas de escribirla en un fic.** **Gracias por su tiempo.** **Volveré...**


End file.
